Blue Rabbit
by GluttonousRice
Summary: "Don't worry. I'll protect you." He promised into her ear, right before he violated her for the first time. That was four years ago when she fell down the rabbit hole and became lost in a world of drugs, crime, and violence. M for explicit situations. Don't like dark stories? Don't read!
1. Rain

Blue Rabbit.

Description: "Don't worry. I'll protect you." He promised into her ear, right before he violated her for the first time. That was four years ago when she fell down the rabbit hole and became lost in a world of drugs, crime, and violence. M for explicit situations. Don't like dark stories? Don't read!

Pair: Kagome and Naraku.

Chapter 1: Rain.

The gray sky over the high towers of Nu-Tokyo darkens as the clouds drift along. Rain falls heavy over downtown as a young girl of her thirteenth year emerges from an underpass. She hides under a bright blue umbrella as she walks home from school. Her shiny wet loafers reflect the neon lights of the world around her as she wanders.

Her bright blue eyes and dark blue uniform stood out against the dreary background of the city around her. Her wavy raven hair frames her heart-shaped face as she roams. She passes through the steam pouring from the ground vents in the industrial prefecture of Nu- Tokyo.

A warm, sweet scent cuts through the air and draws her attention to Hanami's corner bakery. She thinks of the cheese rolls her mom used to buy her as a child. The pastries always had a chocolate surprise at the bottom. The girl smiles at the memory as she passes through a river of people.

The schoolgirl suddenly hears the wail of an ambulance off in the distance. To her left, a few patrol cars pull up in the parking lot. First-responders hurry by her and make their way toward a group of spectators. She catches a glimpse through the crowd of onlookers; the sight of two dead bodies on the pavement chills her. One of the workers tries to disperse the crowd as the other throws tarps over the corpses. The heavy rain thins the bright crimson bleeding out from under the white tarps.

She pushes passed through a few bystanders toward the center. She found herself next to a middle-aged businessman in a pale overcoat. He is taller, balding, with thin rectangular glasses and holds a polished briefcase.

"Ne, uncle. What has happened here?" The girl asks as she stands next to the man. The businessman turns his eyes down to the pretty schoolgirl who views at the scene with curious eyes.

"Hey now, what are you doing here? Kids shouldn't see this kind of stuff. Why don't you go home to your parents, okay?" The man suggests politely. The schoolgirl frowns at the gentleman and turns her head back to the scene.

She squints her eyes at an object laying on the ground. Her brow pinches at the sight of a blue purse laying near the bodies.

"Hm, wait a moment, I know that purse," she mentions aloud. The businessman chortles. "Oh, surely it's just a bag. How many women own bags in this city?" Mumbles the man as he glances down at her.

"No, it's a Kaori Ao No. 1. I bought my mom that very same one for her birthday," she said excitedly. A knot of dread fills her belly at the impending thoughts in her mind. The older man recognizes the concern on the girl's face as her smile fades. "Hey come now, girly, any number of people could've owned that bag," The businessman smiles nervously. She girl ignores him as she pushes passed more people. She hears a few whispers in passing.

"I heard the criminal was trying to rob them. The poor couple didn't have a chance," says one female spectator. "I saw it happen. The husband begged for his wife's life, but the gangster shot them both in the head," whispers another male onlooker.

One of the officers call out to her, but she ignores him as she kneels slightly in the bloody rainwater by one of the bodies. She quickly reaches for the edge of the shiny tarp. She lifts it, peeking under at the corpse below.

Her eyes roam over the pale skin and blue lips of the corpse's face. She knew those wide blue eyes, that short black hair. This person is her mother. Her eyes widen in realization, and her fingers quickly release the tarp, causing it to fall back down onto the wet ground with a smack.

"Kaa-san," she cries frightfully.

End.


	2. Along Came A Spider

Blue Rabbit.

Description: "Don't worry. I'll protect you." He promised into her ear, right before he violated her for the first time. That was four years ago when she fell down the rabbit hole and became lost in a world of drugs, crime, and violence. M for explicit situations. Don't like dark stories? Don't read!

Pair: Kagome and Naraku.

Chapter Two: Along Came A Spider.

Detective Nakano Naraku emerges from his black c300 Benz. His assistant gains sight of him and rushes over, holding an umbrella over him. The detective took a moment to light a black clove cigarette before heading over to the scene.

From the corner of his eye, he spots Lieutenant Sango Miyamoto and Officer Hanagi Miroku helping a crying schoolgirl into the back of a squad car.

 _Must be related to the victims,_ he deduces mentally.

"Kami Kurasaki-san, what does it take to secure a crime scene? No, unauthorize personnel!" Another detective yells at one of the officers first on the scene. Officer Kurasaki frowns at the man, behind him Detective Nakano slips on his gloves and begins to examine the area. The one with the mouth is his partner, Fujiwara Bankotsu. Ban turns his head over his shoulder with a smirk. He saunters over and squats beside Naraku as he examines the bodies of the victims.

"Male, 35 years of age, married to the female, 36 years of age. Cause of death, two shots into the frontal lobe from a 9mm," explains Ban as Detective Nakano opens the wallet and looks at the identification card. He tilts his head with his cigarette burning between his lips as he studies the name of the male victim between his spindly fingers.

"Higurashi Junbei," Naraku mutters with a smirk.

* * *

Back at the station everyone huddles around the doorway to the interview room. Detective Nakano strolls in with his coffee in one hand and a box with bags and their serial number stickers from the crime scene in another. He gives them to an inferior officer to take to an evidence locker.

He strolls over to the small crowd, leaning on his partner with his arm on the man's shoulder. Fujiwara glances up at his taller partner, the spider, Nakano Naraku. He was as lazy and shady as they come.

"Nice of you to finally show up dirtbag," Ban praises.

"Oh come now, you're hurting my feelings. What's going on here Ban," he asks as he observes one of the female officers trying to talk to the young school girl from this afternoons murder. Fujiwara gives him a sly glance.

"That little brat won't talk to anyone. Nobody can get her to talk, everyone in the department has tried," Ban reveals.

"Everyone but me," Naraku smirks.

"You? YOU? Ha, you can't be serious. I'd pay money to see that," laughs Fujiwara.

"It's a deal," Naraku says as he takes his arm off Fujiwara's shoulder and tosses his coffee mug into the man's grasp. Some of the coffee spills over the rim of the cup and burns his partner's hands.

"Yeeeouch! Oi, Nakano, you can't be serious," Ban shouts.

Detective Nakano ignores him as he pushes through the crowd. He passes Lieutenant Miyamoto Sango who frowns at him, looking him up and down.

"Good luck, trash," Sango sneers.

"Trash like me doesn't need luck, but thanks, Miyamoto," he throws back.

Naraku slowly enters the room. The schoolgirl doesn't make any sudden movements, so he squats on his haunches in front of her. He spares a glance over his shoulder at the people staring in the window and glares. They instantly disperse, bumping into each other to get back to their jobs.

He turns his attention back to the girl. The blue color in her eyes stands out against her pale skin. Her wide eyes stare off into the distance, mind adrift. He sees that she's soaked to the bone from the rain, a puddle forming below her chair. Her uniform sticks to every developing curve she possesses.

 _Idiots didn't even offer her a blanket_ , Naraku thinks as he slips his coat off his arms and places it over her shoulders.

"You gotta name," he askes as he adjusts his long wavy hair out of his face. To her, his voice is thick, and coarse like sand. Rough, but warm.

She doesn't thank him for the coat, nor does she smile. She merely glances at the detective. The fringe of his M-cut fringe almost obscures his eyes from view. She finds him attractive, more handsome than most of the male officers that tried to force answers out of her. His eyes are bright red, like blood, but feel trusting to her.

"It's Kagome, Higurashi Kagome," reveals the girl. The light air and softness of her voice remind him of a songbird. She focuses her eyes on the ground and huddles further into herself.

"Look, Kagome-chan. I know this fantastic bakery nearby, you look like a cheese roll kind of girl, right?" He asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I like cheese rolls," she answers fondly.

"Great! You're going to love it, why don't we get you some and get you warm, hm? I promise you don't have to talk to anyone about this until you're ready, okay?" He questions with open arms. The teary-eyed girl nods slowly with a smile and reaches for him.

"Atta girl," he cheers as he hoists her up into his arms. She presses her face into his neck sniffling less. To her, he smells of spice and musky cologne. She enjoys his warmth, his comforting scent. To him, she emanates notes of young sakura blossoms and rain, the sadness of innocence.

As he passes through the office, he ignores the stares of a thousand eyes on him. He spares his partner, Fujiwara a glace as he carries the girl out of the station. Nakano's partner read the look on his face, and he knew he'd be paying up real soon.

"Um, is it okay to let her go with that guy chief," Sango asks her boss with concern. Tashio Toga lifts his head from the paperwork in his hands and glances over his shoulder at the pair.

"Yeah, I'll allow it. Detective Nakano's a better man than most, the only one that got her to speak. After all, not even you, our precinct's Mother Theresa couldn't get her to talk," smarts Chief Tashio as he walks back toward his office.

"Wow, he sure told you," jokes Miroku as he leans on the desk in front of her.

"I don't care what anyone says, Ro. That slimeball Naraku is as shady as they come." Sango seethes. Miroku smirks as his hand finds hers. Sango blushes, and she snatches her hand away from his.

"What do you think you're doing," Sango whispers.

"Enough talk about Naraku, how about I take you out for dinner tonight?" He offers in a quiet voice. Sango looks away with a smile. She gazes back at him, brown eyes sparkling with pure adoration.

"Sure, pick me up around seven from my place." She concludes with a wink.

Miroku quietly congratulates himself as she stands and walks away with some files in hand. Miroku watches her from behind as she heads toward the records office. The way her ass looks in that tight blue skirt makes him shake his head and bite his lip.

End.

Notes: I don't know much about CSI, District/Ward Department Ranks, nor FRG details, I just winged it after watching Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Hopefully, it worked.


	3. Blood Trails Under The Plastic Moon

Blue Rabbit.

Description: "Don't worry. I'll protect you." He promised into her ear, right before he violated her for the first time. That was four years ago when she fell down the rabbit hole and became lost in a world of drugs, crime, and violence. M for explicit situations. Don't like dark stories? Don't read!

Pair: Kagome and Naraku.

Chapter Three: Blood Trails Under The Plastic Moon.

Four years had passed since the murder of her parents, but a girl remembers it like it were yesterday.

Tonight, within a cloudless sky rested a plastic moon with a rainbow glow looming high over the mass of towers of Downtown Nu-Tokyo. During the day the city is loud, full of people scurrying like rats trying to beat their way to their thankless jobs. Traffic is always backed up for blocks with hover-cars playing a game of tip-toe, and homeless drunks sleep on the streets and under bridges.

At night, worthless punks and thugs play tagging games using anything as canvases, junkies crawl through allies and stumble through the streets riding on the fading high of drugs. Nu-Tokyo's crime bosses gather at shady nightclubs and casinos with young drugged up girls on their arms. Whether it be trading new products, government secrets, sex, robots, or violence, whatever one was into could be found right here at night.

A muscular blonde Kkangpae (gangster) of the jo-pok Black Dragons arrives in the lobby of the prestigious Chateau De Luna hotel with his tattooed arm around a young innocent blue-eyed school girl. As the pair makes their way to the elevator, he brushes back her long black hair and whispers into her ear.

"I've never fucked such a cute little girl before."

He chuckles at the modest blush dusting her fair cheeks. Upon reaching the door, he presses the button for the top floor before returning his attention to the girl under his arm. They turn a corner, and he glances back over his shoulder. There's nobody around. He smirks pushing her forward into a wall and pins her body with his.

"Wait, Oppa! I'm nervous, I've never done this kind of stuff before," she admits as his lips reward her neck.

He ignores her protests, exploring her tantalizing curves with his hands.

"Oh Joon-Hyuk Oppa," she moans sweetly. Her lips part with a soft whimper at the sensation of something hard grinding into her backside. Just when his hand moves under her skirt, the elevator chimes.

His face fills with excitement, and he untangles himself from the teenage girl, pulling her roughly by the arm toward the parting doors. His smile fades however when he notices an elder woman standing in the corner. He curses himself and drags the girl in any way.

Moments after the door closes, his lust overcomes him. He pins the dark-haired girl against the wall. His lips furiously abuse hers, tongue diving down her throat as he grasps her leg and yanks it up, wrapping it around his hip. The elder woman glares behind her glasses in disapproval that the scene in front of her, coughing loudly.

His pierced mouth suddenly pauses against the girl. His brown eyes turn to meet the old lady's, and he slowly pulls his surgically split tongue from the girl's mouth. The old woman spares the child a sympathetic glance as she wipes her mouth.

The thug moves toward the old lady, but the schoolgirl grasps his hand to stop him.

"Oppa don't," she begs.

He smacks the girl across the cheek. She falls back against the mirror-wall holding her cheek in shock. The old lady, now uncomfortable, holds purse tightly to her chest as the gangster towers over her.

"You can't do that! That girl is just a child," defends the old lady.

"Shut up you old whore!" He shouts, slapping her across the face.

The old woman loses her balance colliding with the floor so hard it knocks off her glasses. She lies there trembling with her arms above her gray head. The girl's eyes widen at the scene, something within her snaps. Fury burns in her blue eyes at the punk standing over the old woman.

Her hand slaps the basement button. The elevator jerks. The man loses his balance just as the girl's hand falls to her thigh. She tosses back her black pleated skirt and draws her blue specialty handgun from its holster. She quickly racks it, pointing the shaft at the thug's forehead the moment he faces her.

Shock fills his expression, but she doesn't hesitate, the trigger dips. She smirks emptying a few rounds off into the bleach-blonde punks forehead. His body collides with the wall, sliding down to the ground. The bullets within his forehead detonate, shattering his skull into tiny fragments of squelchy flesh. She closes her eyes as blood and tissue spray across her face.

She savors the warmth dripping down her face. The way his head came apart was beautiful, how perfectly his jaw splintered into pieces gave her chills. She smiles down at the eyeball on her shoes. Crimson guts drip down the walls of the once pristine golden elevator.

The blind old woman cries, frantically feeling around in the bloody puddle for her glasses. Her fingers brush bits of cranial tissue and jaw muscle causing her heart to swell. The girl in uniform frowns over her shoulder at the woman as she waits for the doors to open.

The woman's hand clenches her chest, and her breath quickens. Suddenly she falls over face first into the blood. The schoolgirl watches the old lady's seizure, casting a sympathetic glance at her.

 _No witnesses,_ a voice in her head reminds her.

She does nothing to help the woman as she dies in the puddle of blood. The doors chimed, sliding open and the blood rushes out onto the concrete. She watches it run down the ramp of the parking garage.

The girl in uniform brushes her blood-soaked hair over her shoulder elegantly and steps out. A soft hum leaves her lips as she presses the communication button in her earring.

"Mission successful," she reports. She hits the button again and walks away from the scene.

The blue characters on her black neckerchief read.

 _"Ao No Usagi."_

End.


End file.
